1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchorage devices for anchoring a head cover, for example a wig, a veil or the like, to the hair of a person with interchangeable hair barrettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair barrettes are widely known and are available in numerous sizes, shapes and configurations. For example one type of barrette is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,155. Another is disclosed in design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,215 which shows a bow ornament attached to a barrette of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,155. U.S. Pat. No. 887,149 also shows a bow ornament attached to a barrette of a different type than that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,155. In the latter barrette, a pin is inserted in hair and latched to hooks on a base member secured to the bow. In the former, a bowed spring member is between a base plate and a hair retainer which is latched to the base plate. The spring member and retainer clamp hair therebetween when the retainer is latched to the base plate. The barrette with the bow attached is attractive, decorative and covers the barrette so that only the decorative bow is observable when worn on the head of a person.
Wigs, either full or partial, sometimes referred to as hairpieces or switches, are also in wide use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 578,623 discloses hair switches. The hair is secured to a base so that the base is not visible from the front. At the upper end of the switch one or more loops are attached to the base for receiving a hair pin or comb to attach the switch to a person's hair. However, the loops when used with hair pins or combs are readily observable. The loops are not disclosed as being useful with barrettes of the type described above. If so used the switch would tend to displace along the barrette, be somewhat loose and this looseness would be readily noticeable even if used with a bow decoration. This is not desirable. Further, barrettes with bow decorations are presently used with wigs, especially partial wigs. In this construction, the wigs are permanently fixed to the barrette by stitches or by glue. The wigs are permanently fixed to the barrette to avoid the problem of undesirable looseness discussed above.
Other wig structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,029; 320,928; 513,579; 1,187,244; 2,651,310; 3,485,249; 4,155,370; 320,928 and 431,892. These suffer from similar drawbacks as discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 320,928 discloses a fastener sewn to the wig and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,249 and 2,651,310 show combs or other fasteners attached to the wigs.
The present inventor recognizes a need for a device for releaseably securing hair barrettes to wigs or other head covers in a secure manner so that there is no relative movement of the wig or head cover when the barrette is secured to a person's hair. A need is seen also to permit a change of decorative barrettes with the same wig structure or to provide different head coverings with a single barrette in which there is no relative movement between the head covering and barrette while providing ease of interchangeability.